1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool box, and more particularly to an innovative tool box with a tilting and sliding cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The present invention refers to an improved tool box with tilting and sliding cover.
When the tilting cover of said tool box is opened to an angle, if the opening state of the cover must be maintained, the overall area of the tool box will be excessively bigger due to the same area of the cover and the tool box. In such a case, the tool box on the ground has little effect on the users, otherwise, leads to inconvenience of operation, higher burden and lower flexibility if it is carried by the users.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.